


The Careless One

by PrinnyRamza



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnyRamza/pseuds/PrinnyRamza
Summary: You always want to see interesting things. That's okay because Sasha can find interesting things and Anne can get those things for you.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy, Marcy & Sasha Waybright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Careless One

**Author's Note:**

> So Marcy was not quite what I thought she would be but I'm honestly happy to be off. She was great. 
> 
> Though I did see one or two people wonder how Marcy's bouncy bookworm personality fit in with the Sasha-Anne dynamic, so I decided to jot out how I envision it. 
> 
> Plus maybe this will help me get my creative juices flowing.

You always have trouble paying attention, but who can blame you?

School is boring. Who cares if you play games in class? The only thing that matters is if you get As and everyone knows that Marcy Wu always got As. You just don’t understand why everyone takes so much time paying attention to a teacher when they can just get ahead of it on their own and save themselves the trouble. They would probably have a much better time with it.

That’s probably why you’re friends with Sasha. She knows how to have fun during class. You think you’re smart but you still can’t count all the times she was able to get you out of class to just see the town; see what the world has to offer. 

It’s usually just you Sasha and Anne wandering. Wandering might not sound interesting, but wandering means you don’t know where you’re going and the most interesting things are surprises. 

You don’t mean surprises like getting your foot stuck in a gopher hole or getting your head stuck in a fence. Those are annoyances and Anne usually takes care of those for you. She's always great for that. She acts like a big sister or a knight, maybe a paladin. She was definitely lawful good. She was definitely lawful good. When you say surprises you mean surprises like finding an old abandoned house or the carnival is in town. You can study local history or find out how the rides work. There are opportunities that would’ve been wasted if you were still in class. 

That’s another reason Sasha is so great. She always finds just the thing that catches your interest. She just whispers in your ear and suddenly you just have to see whatever it is she found or you feel like you will just die. Of course you return the favor; share whatever it is that you find. 

Like one time you noticed that the school’s janitor had a ring of keys. “All janitors have keys, Marcy.” That’s what Sasha said. You knew that, but one of the keys was to the roof, you always wanted to see the roof and suddenly Sasha wanted to see the school’s roof too because no one has seen the roof as far as you know. It’s like everyone is always trying to stop people from seeing everything. You don't get what the point of that is. You were talking about this with Sasha and Anne during lunch. Sasha went on and on about hanging up top and that just made you want to do it that much more. Anne nodded her head along too. 

That when Sasha said that you all should borrow the keys from the custodian and of course you said that was a great idea. Anne didn’t say anything. She looked like she wanted to, but she didn’t so it probably wasn’t important. 

After school Anne was able to get the keys because she’s just awesome like that. People say you’re smart and you know you’re smart, but Anne is super smart. You can ask her to do anything and she can do it no problem. Not that you want to leave Sasha out because she’s also smart. You had to be smart to get all these cool ideas. 

You all got to spend a couple hours on the roof and it was a blast. You could see everything up there. Okay, you know that the school was only one story high but it still felt like the top of the world. Sasha even brought water balloons that you could all drop. You guys made a game of it, or at least you and Sasha did. Anne was a bit shy about it. She thought you all would get found out up there, but it wasn’t as if you ever got into real trouble. You all were way too smart for that. Anne can be a worrywart sometimes but you guess that’s one of the reasons why you’re friends. She cares so much about you. Of course you care about her. 

Sasha had to talk her into letting one loose. She dropped one right and it dive bombed right onto one girl’s head. You think it was Maggie from your class. She tried to swirl up to catch sight of you but you all passed your stealth check and she didn’t see anything. Anne didn’t toss many more after that but you’re sure she had a good time even if she didn’t show it.

Of course that wasn’t the only interesting thing you found. One day after school when you were wandering around you thought you found a way to thank her. You found a surprise. It was the coolest looking box; gold with gems. It was like it came right out of a RPG. You just had to see it and you knew that Sasha would want to see it too because Sasha is always interested in what you’re interested in. Well, not CnC, when you tried to get her into it, but not everyone was perfect. 

Anyway you sent her a text and she got there quickly. She brought Anne with her because why wouldn’t she? Anne is your friend and she deserved to see something cool too and it wasn’t as if she had anything better to do. 

Did she have something better to do? 

You’re pretty sure she didn’t have anything better to do. 

Anyway the store didn’t let you actually look at it when you went in by yourself. There was a rule against it. Maybe it was because it was an antique and they wanted to preserve it, but that was just so annoying. What was the point of an artifact if you couldn’t study it?

“Anne, you go get it.” Sasha didn’t have to say it. You knew Anne would do it, because Anne always did these things. She was amazing like that even if it sometimes took you giving her pouts for her to see it. Then Sasha said “Come on, it’s your gift” and you didn’t quite understand what that meant but had to continue pouting otherwise it wouldn’t have worked. 

She was nervous of course, but Anne gets nervous just walking down the hall with you. She was a mother hen like that.. Of course she got it. Anne always got things done.

She was all quiet though so you made sure to give her a tight hug afterwards. You knew that would calm her down. Anne could be touchy feely with you sometimes. Not that like that was an issue, you like it when she was. 

You even held her hand to lead her as you three made your escape. Sasha said that you should all open it at the park even though it was a whole three minutes away. You wanted to open it then and there, even if you knew that Sasha was right. Curiosity was driving you crazy. Honestly holding hands was for your sake as much as it was for Anne’s. 

Opening it in front of the store would’ve been asking to get caught. 

There was just something about it.

You couldn’t wait to study it.

**Author's Note:**

> Marcy seems like a person who gets caught up with her ideas. When she has a goal she draws the quickest line from A to B with little regard to anything else. This usually gets her in trouble as we see in flashbacks during Marcy at the Gate and Anne has to come to her rescue. I wouldn't be surprise if this extended to trouble-making. Not saying that Marcy looks for trouble, rather that Marcy doesn't mind trouble being made in pursuit of her interests. 
> 
> Marcy doesn't realize it bothers Anne as much as someone like Sasha would and I think that unlike Sasha who knowingly manipulates those she cares about, in this case Anne, that Marcy unknowingly does the same thing. While Sasha is aware of people emotions and uses them for her goals, Marcy is simply just not taking emotions into consideration.


End file.
